


For Your Own Protection

by afteriwake



Series: Almost Like A Fairytale [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Mycroft, Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Molly, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft Is A Good Boyfriend, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Protective Mycroft, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly is mugged at a Tube station, Mycroft has her picked up and taken to her home, where he takes care of her and makes sure she's given things to protect herself in case she's ever in a similar situation again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Protection

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has no real prompt, except I ran across [this post](http://goddess-fighting-boredom.tumblr.com/post/132695116386/soohighrightmeow-badasscannabitch) on Tumblr with [these](http://s15.postimg.org/xvi1cvkyz/Cat_Protector.jpg) self-defense keychains and I thought they would be the perfect gift for someone to give to Molly, specifically someone who would have the clout to get her out of trouble if she actually _used_ them, and so this fic is what came from it. Enjoy!

She was a bit shaken when she emerged from the Tube station, sans handbag and now with torn tights and scrapes on the heels of her hands. She was not surprised to see a black sedan pull up within her walking half a block and the window roll down. She did not need to see who was in the back seat to know it was meant for her. She opened the door and slid inside, knowing that the sedan would not take her home, but would instead take her to Mycroft’s home. 

He had probably seen the whole incident on closed circuit television. She doubted he would be happy having seen her be mugged, her handbag stolen and her being injured. He would probably be furious. She did not want to be the muggers when Mycroft got a hold of them.

It didn’t take long to get to Mycroft’s home. She had only been there once since they had returned, when he had invited her over for supper. For the most part he had seemed to want to be at her flat, though she didn’t know why. His own home was much nicer, much more extravagant, and she found it to be much more impressive. But she enjoyed having him at her home, if he wanted to be there. Still, going to Mycroft’s home was fine. It was like a fortress, and she would feel safe there.

She needed to feel safe.

She made her way to the door and saw Anthea there. “This way, Molly,” she said, gesturing for her to come inside.

Molly nodded, running her hands on her arms. “Thank you,” she said.

“I know they aren’t quite the same, but I have some hosiery in the room I use when I need to stay overnight,” Anthea said. “To replace those, once you get cleaned up. Also, I have a designer handbag that you can have to replace the one that was stolen. It’s not new, but…”

Molly gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you,” she said.

“Well, it is the least I can do. Mycroft is in the downstairs washroom, ready to tend to your scrapes. I’ll take you there.” She shut the door behind Molly and led her to a washroom, where she saw Mycroft leaning over a first aid kit set on the counter by the sink, looking through the contents. Anthea cleared her throat and he looked up. “She’s here, Mycroft.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Anthea. There is an outfit for her in the spare bedroom that should work for today. Pyjamas, for her to stay tonight.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Mycroft,” she said softly.

“I would feel better if you stayed,” he said, looking at her with a small frown.

She nodded. “All right,” she said.

“I’ll get them right away,” Anthea said with a nod before moving away from the doorway.

Mycroft gestured for Molly to pull down her torn tights. He turned around and Molly reached for the waistband of the tights, pulling them down her legs. She slipped her flats off her feet once she got the tights pooled down around her ankles and then pulled them off altogether. Once she was done she sat down and Mycroft turned back around, beginning to get things out of the first aid kit. He took some antiseptic and some gauze pads and then came over to her, kneeling down in front of her. “I think this will sting,” he said.

“Yes, I know it will,” she said, looking down as he tended to her wounds. She hissed as the antiseptic began to do its work, and Mycroft gently blew on the wounds. “You don’t need to do this, you know.”

“I felt the need to,” he said quietly. “I try my best to take care of those who matter to me. And you…matter.”

She felt herself warm at that. “I didn’t realize that,” she said. She lapsed into silence as he cleaned the scrapes on her knees and the cuts on her palms. When he was done he went back to the kit and got bandages, beginning to bandage them up for her. At that point Anthea came in with the pyjamas and then they left her alone to change into them. When she was done she went out and made her way to where she saw a light, which was Mycroft’s kitchen. She saw that there were the beginnings of a meal set out on the kitchen table and an assortment of what looked like self-defense items on the kitchen counter. “Are those for me?” she asked Mycroft, who was standing near the stove, stirring a sauce.

He nodded. “An assortment of items for you to use in case something like that happens again. Technically it’s against the law for you to carry any weapons because they would show that you have premeditation to harm somebody, but seeing as how Lestrade is a close personal friend and I have a certain amount of pull, certain allowances can be made.”

She looked at all the different things on the counter. She saw a whistle there, a canister of pepper spray, what appeared to be something that looked like a Taser and a pink keychain shaped like a cat. She picked up the keychain and fingered it. The pointy ears were quite sharp and she imagined they could do quite a bit of damage. She slipped two fingers in the eyeholes and curled them over. Oh yes. Today could have gone quite differently if she’d had this. Granted she might have had to cool her heels in a cell for a bit until her boyfriend could get her out but it would have been better.

“I thought that would appeal to you,” he said as he came over. “With your love of cats, that would be something you would appreciate.”

“I do,” she said with a smile. “I’ll feel better having these things, I think.”

“And I’ll feel better knowing you have them.” He gestured to the tea set that was on the counter. “I thought this would help.”

“What am I going to do about the things that were stolen?” she asked, beginning to prepare herself a cup of tea.

“Your credit cards have already been canceled and you should have replacements shortly. Your identification should be replaced shortly as well. I don’t know what I can do about the photographs you may have had but I will try my best. And you will have a new phone in the morning, when you wake up, with as many of your contacts as I can put back on.”

She moved away from her cup. “You don’t need to do all this, you know,” she said, moving closer to him and caressing his cheek. “But…thank you.”

He ducked his head slightly. “You’re welcome.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. When he kissed her back, turning his attention away from the stove to pull her closer, for the first time since she had been mugged she felt as though everything was going to be all right, and she felt immeasurably glad for that.


End file.
